


No Tomorrow Without A Yesterday

by Half



Series: Divorce AU [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, Original Character(s), sequel to the divorce au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half/pseuds/Half
Summary: Sequel to Find Another Broken Heart. Little oneshot set several years in the future.





	No Tomorrow Without A Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Waverly Earp.

Phoenix Earp-Haught drummed his hands on the steering wheel of his old Jeep, whistling softly along to the rock music playing from his iPhone. He glanced at the front door of the dorm room he was parked in front of, then glanced down at the clock.

If they didn’t leave in the next twenty minutes, they would never make it home at a reasonable hour.

He turned his car off and got out of it with a grunt of annoyance, slamming the door. As he headed towards the entrance, the brown-haired younger man he had been waiting for stumbled out, clumsily carrying more bags than anyone should reasonably be able to carry.

“You’re late,” Phoenix said, shoving the other man’s head to the side as he grabbed a few bags from him and led him back over to the Jeep.

“Not very.”

“You were supposed to be down here half an hour ago.”

The other man smiled sheepishly at him. “I had to pack up my laundry.”

Phoenix opened the back hatch and tossed the bags he was holding into the car before lowering his sunglasses and giving an incredulous look. “Hold on. This is all _laundry_? You’ve been here for like three weeks, dude, how the fuck have you used this many clothes?”

“Well, every day has ‘playing sports with my friends’ clothes and ‘gotta look good for the ladies’ clothes, at minimum. Plus there’s the stuff I wear for crew practice and workouts for baseball.”

Phoenix rolled his eyes as he waited for the rest of the bags to be put into the Jeep. He shut the hatch and said, “Mama’s going to kill you, Bridger.”

“Not as much as they’re both gonna kill you,” the other, Bridger, said in a singsong voice.

“We’ll see.” Phoenix grabbed him around the neck, dragging him down and ruffling his hair roughly. “Let’s go home, little brother.”

 

+++++

 

They were barely a minute into their hometown when police SUV pulled up behind them, lights flashing.

“What did you do, Nix?” Bridger asked, craning his neck to try to see behind them.

“I didn’t do anything,” he protested as he reached for his registration in his glove box.

Next to him, Bridger started laughing and unbuckled his seatbelt. “I’m not so sure about that.”

“Huh?”

“You’re late, boy.”

Phoenix grinned slowly before turning back around to face the officer leaning against the side of his car. “Hi, Mom.”

Lieutenant Nicole Earp-Haught beamed at him, lowering her aviators to squint through at Bridger. “Let me guess. You’re to blame for the timing?”

Bridger pouted at her. “Why is it always _my_ fault?”

“Because you’re only on time for sporting events?”

“Well. Fair.”

“Is it legal to pull someone over for no reason?” Phoenix asked.

Nicole shrugged. “Eh. Just don’t tell your Mama.”

The boys exchanged a glance. “Totally telling Mama,” they said simultaneously.

“Brats.”

 

+++++

 

“You’re strangling us, Mama,” Phoenix croaked as his mother’s hug crushed around his throat.

“Hush,” Waverly Earp-Haught whispered, hugging him and Bridger tighter. “I missed my boys.”

“I missed my laundry service,” Bridger said.

Nicole snorted as she got food out for the dog. “Dude, where did you get the smartass mouth?”

Bridger gave her an innocent smile. “Well, Mom, you’ve had me since I was one, so…”

“He’s saying he got it from you, honey,” Waverly said, patting Nicole on the cheek.

“I’m not sure if it’s _only_ Mom…”

Waverly took Phoenix’s face in her hands. “Is it too late to return you?”

Phoenix grinned at her. “ _Far_ too late, Mama.”

“I can’t believe you both were able to make it home. Did you not have classes today?”

“Nix doesn’t have class on Friday and he took off work. I moved some stuff around.” Bridger plopped down on the barstool at the breakfast nook. “It was easy.”

Waverly folded her arms across her chest. “You cut class.”

Bridger shrugged and reached for a bag of pretzels. “To _may_ to to _mah_ to.”

“I would have no problem with cutting class, since he’s majoring in _math_ ,” Nicole said with a shudder.

Bridger smiled slowly at her and tossed a pretzel into his mouth.

“… What?”

Phoenix sat down next to his brother. “Mom, you do realize that he’s majoring in math because he’s going to do sports analysis, right?”

Nicole’s jaw went slack as she stared at Bridger. “Jock not nerd?”

Bridger grinned. “Jock not nerd.”

Phoenix rolled his eyes and looked at Waverly. “We should probably leave, Mama. They’re probably going to start crying and talking about football.”

“Okay, Mr. Black Belt. As if you don’t like sports.”

“He does,” Bridger said. “He just likes dinosaurs more.”

“Better to like dinosaurs than math,” Phoenix joked.

“Aw,” Nicole sighed. “It’s good to know you’re still my son.”

 

+++++

 

Phoenix was woken early on Saturday by a heavy weight dropping onto his back.

_“Nnnnnwhathfuck?”_

“Is that any way to greet your favorite aunt?”

He paused before turning over. “Aunt Hayley?”

Wynonna Earp stared down at him. “I’m returning the dinosaur costume I got for you to wear on Halloween this year.”

“I’m not ten anymore, Aunt ‘Nonna.”

“It’s adult sized.”

He pouted. “You’re my favorite aunt.”

Wynonna grinned and pulled his pillow down, lightly covering his face. “Get up, idiot. We have a party to get ready for.”

“Where’s Bridger?”

“On a run with your parents.”

“Gross.”

“Tell me about it. Now we’re stuck with the vacuuming.”

Phoenix groaned loudly. “I miss school.”

 

+++++

 

Waverly kissed Phoenix on the cheek as he finished putting the last dish into the cabinets.

“Thanks for helping out, sweetheart.”

“Mhm. Where’s Bridger?”

“Mowing the lawn.”

Phoenix paused. “Yeah, I’m cool with my jobs.” He ran a hand through his hair and asked, “Hey, Mama, are the O’Haras coming for this party?”

“Hm? Oh. Yeah, last time I checked.”

He nodded slowly, taking his phone out of his pocket. “Okay. Good. Awesome.” With a grin that looked strained, he headed for the living room. “I’m going to, uh, do some dusting.”

 

+++++

 

“Nix, I want to shower, what are you doing?” Bridger whined as Phoenix dragged him into the living room and shoved him into a chair.

“Family meeting.”

“We have a party to get ready for, Phoenix, can it wait?” Nicole asked, sitting on the couch with Waverly practically on her lap, head resting on her shoulder.

“Nope.” Phoenix put his hands in his pockets and cleared his throat. “So. The O’Haras are coming to the party.”

“Yes, Nix. I told you that before.”

“I know, Mama, but here’s the thing.” He cleared his throat again. “I sort of need to tell you something.”

“Always a good sign when one of the boys starts a conversation with that,” Wynonna mumbled.

Phoenix gave a weak grin and said, “I’m dating Becks O’Hara.”

The room went dead quiet.

“You’re…” Nicole swallowed, her face pale. “Rebecca Miranda O’Hara?”

“Isn’t that the only Becks O’Hara we know?”

Nicole stood slowly. “You’re dating _Rebecca O’Hara_.”

Waverly let out a low whistle. “Ooooo boy. You broke your Mom, Phoenix.”

_“You’re dating Randy Nedley’s granddaughter?”_

“It’s not a big deal, Mom. We’ve been seeing each other for about a year.”

“A _year_?”

Phoenix sighed and looked at Waverly. “Mama, help me out here. You’d think I just killed her.”

Waverly snorted. “Buddy, nothing is going to save you.”

Nicole whined loudly and slumped back down onto the couch, putting her face into her hands. “I’m dead. I’m going to die. He’s going to kill me. And you. Both of us.”

“Mr. Randy likes me quite a bit,” Phoenix said over the sound of Wynonna and Bridger both laughing so hard they were starting to fall out of their chairs.

“He won’t like you when you’re dating his twenty-two-year-old granddaughter.”

“It’s only a three-year age difference and we’re both adults,” Phoenix muttered. “Don’t be dramatic.”

Waverly rubbed Nicole’s back soothingly, clearly trying not to smirk. “It’s the only setting her brain can focus on at the moment, Nix. Sorry.”

“Just…” Nicole sighed, her head still in her hands. “Boy, if you’re sleeping with that girl I never want to know about it.”

“We’ve been dating for months and we care about each other, do you really think-”

_“I said I don’t wanna know.”_

Waverly broke and let out a sharp bark of laughter. “Okay. Phoenix, we’re glad that you’re happy, and Rebecca is a nice girl. Unfortunately, you must understand that I will now need to torture her a little bit for dating one of my boys.”

Phoenix hesitated. “Mama.”

“Them’s the rules.”

Wynonna snickered. “It was so nice knowing that O’Hara girl.”

“Too bad she’s gonna die,” Bridger said casually.

_“Guys.”_

Nicole pointed at Phoenix. “You brought this on yourself.”

He sighed heavily. “Yeah, I know.” As he headed to change into his shirt and bowtie before the party, he mumbled, “Good thing I love her.”

 

+++++

 

The party went smoothly.

Becks O’Hara revealed her relationship with Phoenix in a far more novel manner, kissing him hard on the mouth the moment her family arrived. Phoenix disappeared for about fifteen minutes onto the porch with Randy Nedley immediately afterwards, and when he returned he was pale, but grinning as he put his arm around his girlfriend’s shoulders.

Nicole ran her hands down Waverly’s arms as Wynonna and Chrissy passed out slices of cake and pressed a kiss to the side of Waverly’s head.

“Happy birthday, baby,” she whispered. She slid her arms around Waverly’s waist and rested her chin on Waverly’s shoulder. “So. What did you wish for?”

Waverly watched as Wynonna handed a slice of cake to Gus, who dodged out of the way as the dog tried to steal it. Chrissy, her husband Marcus, Becks, and Nedley all watched as Bridger and Phoenix wrestled around on the floor, playfighting over who would get the last corner piece of the cake.

She shook her head slowly, leaning back against Nicole.

“I didn’t need to wish for anything.”


End file.
